Legacy
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: Oneshot: A repentant and remorseful Logan, expecting death, is promptly shocked beyond all means at his sister's behavior at his trial. Not to mention, the tiny guest she brings.


A small oneshot that occured to me, just before Logan's trial, when I was leading my character's child about the castle.

Don't own fable, obviously.

* * *

The silence was deafening, or so it seemed to Logan, former King of Albion, as he awaited his trial, merely 5 feet away from his former throne. Walter's grip on his shoulder was bruising in its strength, and if looks could kill, Logan would have been dead a million times over.

Everything was set, and the entire room awaited the arrival of Albion's new Queen, The Hero of Brightwall herself, Enya Thoren. Logan's beloved little sister.

He could not shake the memory of the prior night, when she and Sir Walter had abruptly [and literally,] kicked down his door, and taken away Albion.

How tall, and proud she had stood, her formerly dark chesnut hair now black, with glowing white streaks. How her ice blue eyes had burned with a fire, of which the likes he'd never seen before.

She was, indeed, no longer a child. But how far had she grown? What had these 5 years done to her? How much of the little girl who he had practically raised, who he had played hide-and-seek in the gardens with, had diminished?

He was torn from his thoughts as the quiet murmur of the crowd stopped, and he lifted his head, towards the large ornate doors.

Time seemed to shudder to a stop, as Logan's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

The Queen stood there, but she did not stand there alone.

She stood hand in hand, with a small child of 5 years, with jet black hair, and hazel eyes filled with wonder.

A boy. A boy who resembled his sister.

"Mummy...? What's this place?" The child asked quietly, yet curiously. Logan felt a cold wave of shock and dismay roll over him, as Enya smiled sadly down at the boy.

"This is the Throne room, sweetheart. This is where I'll be spending a lot of time from now on." She answered softly, leading the boy towards the throne. The child looked about, examining every little detail of the room.

"Your majesty, are you sure this is the place for-" Page, the leader of the Rebels began.

"He has every right to be here, Page. After all...He is the prince, now..." Enya cut her off, with a voice laden with steel. His sister sat down upon the throne, and her son sat at her feet, still looking about. Enya looked up, and scowled. It was a fearsome sight.

"I will not have this trial be made into a public spectacle. Guards, escort the crowd out." She boomed. The crowd roared in disapproval, and she slammed a fist down upon the arm of Logan's former throne.

"SILENCE! There are matters that concern this trial, that are not for the public's ears! Now leave, or I shall make you!" She roared, her gauntlets crackling ominously with power. The crowd silenced, chastened, and were led out of the room.

With the crowd gone, Enya turned her eyes to Logan, who glanced from her, to the boy at her feet.

Enya's allies stepped forward, and each spoke their piece. Logan defended himself, and spoke of the Darkness, of the threat that had taken from him his sanity, his throne, and even worse, his family.

All that was left was Enya's decision. Logan could not take his eyes off her, from the glowing tattoo of Royal design upon her face, from her wisened blue eyes.

"Logan shall not be executed. Now please, leave. I wish to speak to my brother in private." Enya declared softly, but firmly. With wary looks, all of her allies left, except for Walter.

"Walter-" Enya began, standing, but Walter cut her off, with gruff affection,

"I won't let you do this alone, Enya. I know how much you've thought about this day." The elder man gruffed softly, laying a hand on his sister's shoulder. Enya gave him a shaky, but thankful smile, and slowly approached Logan.

"Enya..." He began, pained, but trailed off, at a loss for words. To his disbelief, she smiled at him, and gently embraced him in a hug.

"Brother...There is someone I want you to meet..." She said quietly, gesturing to the boy, who obediantly ran over, and took her by the hand. She stepped back, and the boy shuffled in front of her, staring up at Logan curiously. He stared back.

"Logan...meet your nephew...Logan." Enya introduced shyly.

* * *

I'm going to end it here because I'm a bastard.


End file.
